Benutzer Diskussion:Silberflug
test testiiiii Smaragd :D 19:55, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) 17:15, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 17:15, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Erklärung :) Hey Fly ;) Du denkst warscheinlich, dass ich einen ACC habe, aber das stimmt net, leider ;( Alsoo... Es fing alles so an: Als Mais meinen Chara Morgenlicht bearbeitet hatte, stand da beim Ersteller: Ersteller: Schneeflügel Aber sie hat Schneeflügel verlinkt, und da die Seite noch nicht vorhanden war, dachte ich könnte die Seite erstellen da ich nicht mehr alles über mich in meine Ein Wikia-Nutzer-Profile schreiben muss. Da kann man einfach auf das Profil von Schneeflügel gehen, und sich alles ganz leicht über mich lesen ;) Das war die Geschichte von Schneeflügels Profil xDDDDDD Ich hoffe es is so verständlich für dich ;) Hdl Snowii aka 217.226.254.52 17:16, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kleine Änderung Hey Fly ;) Ich habe mir da was überlegt für die Kategorie-Seiten. Im Moment steht da: '''Diese Seite braucht Informationen. Erstelle diese Seite! Un darunter werden halt die Katzen aufgelistet. Das sieht für mich etwas blöd aus :/ Ich hätte es so gemacht, dass wir es wie im WaCa Wiki machen und da dann steht: Hier werden alle Katzen aufgelistet, die ... waren oder sind. Ich habe das beim NachtClan schon so gemacht, und ich wollte fragen, ob ich das machen darf und wie es dir gefällt? :) Lg von Snow aka 217.226.245.107 17:18, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hey ;) Hey Fly ;) Erstmal wünsche ich dir frohe Ostern! Geh doch mal auf: Forum - Off-Topic - Muss mal was loswerden... Ich denke da steht etwas, was du dir durchlesen solltest :D Lg Flügelchen alias 79.222.122.12 18:23, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich melde mich höchstwarscheinlich in ein paar Tagen an :) Fragen Also,ich hab mehrere Fragen: Erstens:dürfen auch unangemeldete Benutzer eine Rolle spielen? Zweitens:Falls ja,kann ich Rabennase vom FeuerClan spielen? Muschelfell Hallo! Darf ich bitte im FelsenClan Muschelfell übernehmen? Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 09:27, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Bild Hi Silberflug, wärst du so freundlich ein Bild zu löschen? Danke schonmal im vorraus. Tautropfen 21:51, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Katze für mich Ich würde gern Ampferwolke spielen. Darf ich ihre Seite selbst erstellen? Und darf ich mir auch aussuchen wer ihre Babys sind? Hey :) Hey Fly... ich meld mich mal wieder... Na, wmds? Und wg? Sorry, dass ich lange nicht mehr geschrieben hab, aber die Schule stresst mehr denn je. :/ Joa, eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich jetzt versuche, ein bisschen aktiver zu werden. Ebenso werde ich mich bemühen, die Zeit zu finden um mich hier anzumelden. ;P HDL deine Schneeflügel aka 79.222.101.116 17:38, 8. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Joa, mal wieder ich x3 Hey Flügelchen :) Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass ihr ungefähr in ungefähr einer o. zwei Wochen mit mir als offiziel angemeldeten Userin rechnen könnt. :D Ich hab nämlich vorher noch ein paar Schulaufgaben zu schreiben, und bis dahin werde ich hoffentlich die Zeit finden, mich anzumelden ;) Also nochmal sry wegen der nervigen störung und bb :D LG Snowi alias 79.222.122.139 14:42, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ist das Wiki inaktiv oder kann man noch mitmachen ? --Broncekralle 17:13, 24. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Nicht schlimm , finde es nur immer schade wenn Wikis inaktiv sind :) LG --Broncekralle 14:28, 25. Apr. 2016 (UTC)